Hobby
by JapanManiac
Summary: Everybody have a hobby and that included a crazy maniac that tried to take over the world, his sister and their friends. Digimon V-Tamers that doesn't included Taichi because of some Reason.
1. Piano

**Piano**

He liked how the instrument sounds when he touch it.

Moreover, how his sister seems to cheer up when he played a song or two for her and that is why he asked his parents to buy him one on his 10th birthday.

Then he also order one of the Digimon craftsmen to make him one in the digital world to make sure that he can still play for his sister in the other world but she doesn't cheer up when he played it, she cried.

"Rather than torturing all those poor Digimon, why don't we just go home and you play some song for me?" she asked between sob but he didn't listen.

He continue to plot on how to take over the world where his beloved sister can walk and run freely, telling himself that it can cheer her up and it's the best for her while the music instrument lay forgotten in some dark part of the castle.

Later, he realized how stupid it is and thought about how much better if they both had just stayed home where he can played the piano freely and not putting his sister in danger.

He only realized this after they had run away from the castle and only Hideto remain.

A lonely Pianist who lost his reason to play, both his friends and sister already run away to his enemy side.

Neo Saiba regret his decision to use his life to dictate in some monster world and throw away the instrument he used to love so much.

_Authors Note : I was inspired by the V-Tamer bios that stated the character hobby. If I had time I will do the other as well except Taichi who never has a bios._

_Next probably Rei or Hideto._


	2. Cooking

**Cooking**

She liked cooking, making food that she sure the other would enjoy.

Her brother always praised her and she would be happy with just that or he would bring some of his classmate to taste her cooking together.

She liked mixing many ingredients together to make many different type of food to enjoy and while it need patient that some people don't have, she sure still enjoy it the same.

Sometimes her parents didn't come home at all, and then she would cook for her brother that can't cook well enough for the life of him. In exchange he would played the piano for her while she cooked.

She also liked cooking because you don't really need foot to do it, many things like the table and frying pan is put in lowered space so she could reach it on her wheeling chair.

Sure she will be happier to run outside but as she told her own older brother, she will be content with her condition as it is.

If her older brother didn't listen, then she doesn't want to stay with him anymore.

She would cook for her friends so that they have enough strength to bring her older brother back, from the darkness in his heart.

Rei Saiba only hoped that Zeromaru and Taichi will like her cooking just like Neo did though because all she could cook is his favorite. (Well, Mari and Hideto said it was good while Sigma wasn't the type to comment on food)

_Authors Note :Bleah, I really make another one even though nobody review the first one! Aaah, how many people really read this anyway?_


	3. Online Games

**Online Games**

He liked online games so much because you can be whoever you want there. In Online games, you can be yourself and ignore everything. You can be an annoying pest to one person using an account while befriended them using another, The great part? They won't even know it in anyway.

Just like the mask he always wears in Digital world, the character he played in Online games hide who he was. He can act however he liked and talk anyway he want, they won't know it.

The mask and the mini laptop he talked with hide all the emotions he had, nobody would know when he was sad or happy, they couldn't tell from digitized voice or the emotionless white mask he wear. Just like that too in Online games, all the character have one emotion plastered onto their face and people who interacted with it could not see their partner/friend face directly so they can't tell when the other is happy or sad or even when they suddenly have heart attack and die.

Just like the mask and mini laptop, Online games let him be himself.

Later, he got real friends. Not just some fakers he met online, they know each other and met occasionally. One event change them all and he know it, no matter how much he want to deny it.

Sigma knows that having real friends that you can shares stories and met face to face was much better than online friends of whom you don't even know anything about.

_A/n : Man, Boredom attacked me!! and I won't bother making weird names for our lovely, cute and somewhat huggable small phantom!! (I think Sigma is a pretty good name anyway)_


	4. Soccer

**Soccer**

He liked soccer, dragging a ball through the field and scoring for his team.

Soccer wasn't just simply dragging a ball like one of his friend once said, it need technique and preparation to defeat the opposing team. If you lack abilities, you'll be a liability to your team and surely your coach will kick you out.

Soccer also need teamwork, if the team lack teamwork then they will surely loose. That thing is also what he wanted to say to his team in Digital World, led by his once friend but now? He doesn't know anymore.

The team he has in Digital World lack team work, they attack alone and that's what make them lose to Taichi Yagami who have a splendid teamwork with his partner and his other friends.

The other thing he liked about soccer is that back then, Rei and Neo usually cheer him on any match he had. Now, they barely come and that make him wishing like he usually did.

He wanted to go back to how they were, when Neo wasn't a crazy psychopath or Rei was forever stuck in a wheelchair.

But then they came back to the real world from the Digital World. They all became friend, Sigma finally gotten rid of that weird mask and Mari cleaned of those muck from her face (for most part anyway), if they all go back to how they were then that means those two back with their somewhat horrible habits.

Not to mention that now he had soccer training partner, Taichi was a good kid after all and they share the same passion for soccer. If the time is turned back and they all back, certainly they all wouldn't meet the kid who changed them all.

Taichi was the youngest of the Tamers (Rei is not included as Tamer) and yet he is the strongest and have the ability to change them all, he defeated them all.

Hideto Fujimoto was happy he met somebody like Taichi, who make him finally see the future rather than dwelling about the past. And that Taichi is a avid soccer mania too, making him a good friend to talk about soccer. (Neo and Sigma doesn't have any idea what he was talking about)

_A/n : ah, well…. Only two left so I thought it'd be better if I finish quickly and with that in mind I write this and it was somewhat longer that the other…. Anyway, only Mari left._


End file.
